gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGE-G2100C Clanche Custom
The RGE-G2100C Clanche Custom is a commander variant of the RGE-G2100 Clanche featured in the Kio Arc and Three Generation Arc of the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. Its known pilot include Seric Abis. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGE-G2100C Clanche Custom is a variation of the RGE-G2100 Clanche primarily assigned to squad leaders."Clanche" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE, No.28, Bandai, (2012) Just like the Gundam AGE-2, the Clanche Custom is designed as a high speed combat unit, able to transform into Flight Mode which flies at a greater speed than its MS mode. While in flight mode, it is able to use two beam cannons next to its wings. Other weapons include the DODS rifle, three beam sabers, two beam vulcans, and a shield. While the standard Clanche was developed from the AGE-2 Normal, the Clanche Custom was developed from the AGE-2 Double Bullet instead. Armaments ;*DODS Cannon :Toned-down version of the main armaments used by the AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet,HG 1/144 RGE-G2100C Clanche Custom manual the Clanche Custom is equipped with two of them and they have wings that are retracted in MS mode, usable only in Flight Mode. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close combat armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a sword-like beam weapon that can easily cut through most mobile suits. A beam saber can be emitted from each of Clanche Custom's wrists, while another handheld beam saber is stored in the shield. ;*Beam Vulcan :The beam vulcans are located in Clanche Custom's head. They have a high-rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against advanced Vagan mobile suits. However, they are ideal for shooting down lightly armored targets such as missiles, vehicles, etc. ;*DODS Rifle :The DODS Rifle is the standard ranged weapon for most Federation mobile suits. The Clanche Custom's DODS Rifle is a mass-produced toned-down version of the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal's Hyper DODS Rifle which is less powerful than the original Hyper DODS Rifle, but more powerful than the ones used by the Adeles. ;*Shield :The Clanche Custom's defensive armament, it is the same shield as used the normal Clanche. It can defend against both beam and physical attacks. History For the history of Clanche Custom, please go to Seric Abis' page. Variants ;*Clanche Custom Emilia Use ;*Clanche Custom Karuna Use Picture Gallery Clanche Custom Info Sheet.png 1335688781762.jpg 456CC43.png clanchecustomhead.jpg clachecustomlaunch.jpg tumblr_m52g44eKx81qd37umo1_1280.png tumblr_m52g44eKx81qd37umo4_1280.png Clanche Kai eye.jpg Clanche Kai Gun.jpg Clanche Kai Saber Handheld.jpg Clanche Kai Saber.jpg Clanche Kai Wing Cannon.jpg Clanche Custom (Flight) Carddass.png Clanche Custom Carddass.png Img clanche-custom.jpg Zudah-defeated-GBD.jpg|Karuna's custom Gunpla defeats Jack's Zudah Gunpla Hg_boxart_-_clanche_custom.jpg|HG 1/144 RGE-G2100C Clanche Custom (2012): box art Trivia *The Clanche Custom, with its transformation style and its two side beam cannons, holds a certain resemblance to the GNX-903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) and GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type). References Clanche and Clanche Custom Lineart.png|Clanche and Clanche Custom Lineart 6656CC3.png zerorawsgundamage35tbs1.jpg|Clanche Custom model number revealed External links *RGE-G2100C Clanche Custom on MAHQ.net